Ryūko
Ryūko is the daughter of Kiyohime, from the Japanese folk tale of the same name. She's a spoiled and quick-tempered young girl who uses her dragon transformation as leverage to get what she wants. In the Royal/Rebel conflict, she identified as a Roybel, as while she can never see herself losing her temper over something as insignificant as some man, she loves the idea of becoming a dragon too much to denounce her destiny. Character Personality (Powerful Qualities: Strong-Willed, Assertive, Proud) A self-described "glamour goth", Ryūko isn't much of either. She's loud, obnoxious and abrasive in every aspect. When she loses her temper, she begins the first stages of her dragon transformation- making her very volatile and dangerous. She's well aware of the fear her transformation provokes, and takes advantage of it to to bully people into doing whatever she wants, no matter how unrealistic her demands might be. There are very few willing to stand up to her, creating a vicious cycle of overindulgence. Even the staff of Ever After High are usually too afraid to deny any of Ryūko's ridiculous demands. Because her needs are usually indulged in full, Ryūko is easily bored and finds entertainment in moving on from one exploit to the next. She is a big source of drama at the school, and takes immense pleasure in the control she has over people. Their fears are not unfounded, either. Ryūko's temper is extremely dangerous to those around her and many fear her transforming into a dragon entirely prematurely. She's also extremely vindictive. Even the smallest slight results in Ryūko going to the limits of herself to ensure that the targets of her animosity get their dues. And, in reality, many are not even aware that they are "targets" at all. Anything that could be considered a discrepancy to Ryūko could range from a bump in the hallway to not returning an obviously fake smile of recognition. When she's not sewing the seeds of dissent at Ever After High, Ryūko also enjoys being a purveyor of high fashion. Or rather, the status that comes with it. She enjoys the illusion being on top of the social ladder, because she's well aware that most of the students cannot stand her. Because of a hard life, Ryūko holds the mentality that it is better to respected out of fear rather than love. Behind her volatile, angsty nature she's really just a scared young girl with a dire need for attention. Appearance Ryūko is a tan-skinned young girl of Japanese/Thai descent. She is relatively tall, with an athletic build and strong, defined muscles. She has an angled face, with thick brows, plump lips, and dark purple eyes. Her purple-streaked dark hair reaches her hips and is tied into a partial ponytail, with her fringe covering one half of her face. When she begins her dragon transformation, her eyes turn green and her pupils become catlike slits. She grows claws, fangs, and a long, purple dragon's tail forms. Fairy Tale * Kiyohime Royal/Rebel Conflict At first glance, it seems like Ryūko is all too prepared to embrace her destiny. In reality though, she doesn't really care either way as long as she can turn into a dragon. In particular, though, she isn't enamored with the fact that her pivotal loss of temper is because of a man. With the destruction of the Storybook of Legends, Ryūko expected to gain her full dragon powers, but hasn't noticed any immediate changes in her physiology aside from what already existed. Relationships Family Ryūko has a close relationship with her mother, though she sometimes finds it frustrating and difficult to have been raised by a dragon. Though many may assume that Ryūko's attitude comes from being spoiled by her family, her mom is actually one of the few people willing to stand up to Ryūko. She doesn't resent that, though, and actually appreciates her mom's willingness to hold her ground. Friends Ryūko's best friend is Vanna Meerjungfrau. Ryūko admires Vanna greatly, and likewise Vanna finds Ryūko's exploits somewhat amusing. They're very much comrades in fashion as well. Trivia * Her birthday is November 11, making her a Scorpio. * Noticeably, her favorite color is purple. This is presumed to be the primary color of her dragon form. * She is a transgender girl. She is neither particularly open nor secretive about this. The assigned sex of the protagonist in her story is considered inconsequential, so this doesn't factor into her opinion on the rebel/royal conflict. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Dragons Category:Transgender Category:SCK OC's Category:Japanese Category:Bisexual Category:Kiyohime